


Getting Closer..

by veerpanda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Yoosung Good Ending, Multi, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veerpanda/pseuds/veerpanda
Summary: Pocky game AU but make it Yooseven(I wrote this at like 1AM cuz I was bored so, enjoy?)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 27





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy I wrote a random fanfic at like, 1AM so I hope you enjoy!! (This isn't completed when I wrote these notes but like, you'll see :)

Yoosung was astonished lying in his bed, looking up at the celing of his apartment, thinking about how far their relationship had built up and how close they were. He liked 707 a lot and couldn’t believe how awkward they were months before, especially after the Mint Eye situation, meeting Unknown and getting his eye stabbed. He thought back to when after university he would have to ask 707 for his address to go to his house and when he would need to set times to meet with him. That compared to where he is now! As he started to come over more frequently, they both settled into the new routine. Yoosung now has a spare key to 707’s house and he knew his way around the kitchen to the point where he could make a meal for himself.

Their usual time spent together would be playing LOLOL or talking about the most random things but he started to open to 707, talking about his goals and dreams and his feelings. Yoosung felt secure and felt 707 was his best friend and one of the closest people to him, he was always there for him and they always had fun together no matter what. 707 also started to open up and told him some secrets that Yoosung thought aren’t actually secrets but he still acted shocked.

He felt nice, happy and felt comfortable around him, and thinking in his bed at 12AM in the morning, that feeling may go beyond platonically. The blonde started contemplating more and more, thinking about the times when they held eye contact a heartbeat more than necessary, when the hacker’s hand slightly brushed his when they were exchanging snacks and his heart fluttered, the time when Yoosung had caught him with his hoodie! “What? It’s what best friends do! We can share hoodies, right?” He remembers 707’s words clearly and they rang through his mind, stinging him. “Best friends”, that’s right, they’re friends and nothing more. Yoosung turned on his side, looking out his window, drifting into his thoughts and slowly falling asleep.

It must have been 11:00 in the morning when he woke up, light was shining on his face and as soon as he processed it he put a hand in front of his face, trying to block the light. He got up to check the RFA group chat and saw a lot had happened when he was gone.

ZEN

I’m just asking, if we were to be dying and you had to carry someone bridal style to save us, who would you pick up?

Jaehee Kang

I think I would pick up MC, they seem light and I like them so an intimate moment like that- I’m sorry, I should not be saying that. Anyone else care to share?

Jumin Han

I did not expect that Assistant Kang. Anyways, I would pick up Zen because he is pretty and probably has nice muscles, he is a model and actor for his looks anyway.

ZEN

I AM NOT AN ACTOR BECAUSE OF MY LOOKS! It takes talent to do what I do and my looks are just part of that. Also Jumin that answer sounded pretty gay so stay away from me before you do something bad. Anyways, I would pick up Jaehee because I think she’s light and she’s the only girl here.

707

I knew Jumin was gay! Jaehee, that was kind of suspicious so MC don’t let Jahee come over to your house tonight! My answer to that question would probably be Yoosung because he looks light and would totally get flustered by me carrying him bridal style!

MC

If I were to choose, I would choose Jaehee because me and Jahee are part of the “I hate men” club and I would not like to be carried or carry any of you.

Yoosung★

Ok I just woke up, what is happening and why are we doing this?

707

Well in short, Zen and Jumin got in a fight about the end of the world and started thinking of scenarios like, “You have to pick a candy you love to eat before dying and if another person likes it, you save the world” and “To save the world would you meet your crush or your ex before you die” and then Zen was the only one who started making up random scenarios.

Jaehee Kang

He started saying more things like, “If you were to be the 2 last people on Earth and someone else of your choice was with you, who would it be?” and me and Luciel quickly left the chat.

707

When we came back Zen kept asking the question, “if we were to be dying and you had to carry someone bridal style to save us, who would you pick up?” and we just now gave our answers lolololol.

Yoosung★

Ok, well my answer would be 707 because I can drop him after carrying him and he’ll land on is butt. Then I would get my revenge for all your pranks and times you’ve made fun of me!

707

I’m pretty sure you can’t even carry me but ok, anyways, Yoosungie are you coming over after classes? I wanna play LOLOL with you but you being a struggling college student you need to get your grades up.

Jaehee Kang

Wait, what is coming over to do? And why does it sound a bit inappropriate? Luciel please don’t do anything bad to him, he's just a kid…

707

Jaehee calm down, he just comes over for LOLOL and to talk, we don’t do anything weird but.. I may take him out for a few drinks or mess with him a little…

Jaehee Kang

Luciel, if you do, me and MC will break your spine.

707

Lolololol I’m just messing with you, me and Yoosungie just hang with each other, nothing special. Anyways, Yoosung, come over after class!!

Yoosung★

OK bye guys!! I gtg and go to school now! See u later 707!!

Jumin Han

Bye Yoosung, study hard.

Yoosung★

Yep! Byee!!

Yoosung has left the chatroom.


	2. More Confusion but Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, they get together but with a lot more detail and I'm not specifying who's getting together but anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!! Sorry if its written bad :((

Yoosung had just left class, it was around 5PM when he finally arrived home. Flopping down on his bed he pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the RFA chatroom and quickly found out a lot of things.

Jahee Kang  
Mr. Han, where did you go? 

ZEN  
I went to his house to fight in real life because it was getting tiring to type. I know I said he should stay away from me but we were in a heated argument and I needed to confront him in real life!

707  
Did anything else happen…?

Jumin Han  
I kissed him.

707  
WAIT WHAT?!?!?

Jahee Kang  
So you are gay? And you kissed Zen, the straightest person alive?!?!?

Jumin Han  
Actually bi-sexual now, I was his awakening.

707  
Wait, you guys didn’t do anything else..? 

ZEN  
NO WE DIDN’T! Me and Jumin are now together.. That’s it.

707  
Plot twist! Well, I’m bored now that the enemies got together and plus I have work to do now so seven-oh-seven logging off!

707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang  
I must go too, see you all later.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

ZEN  
Bye!!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han  
Goodbye.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
MC has left the chatroom. 

The blond read the messages in shock, Zen and Jumin?!? They were fighting so much yesterday and today they’re boyfriends? Love is confusing, and now it’s more confusing with Zen and Jumin dating adding on to his maybe romantic feelings towards 707, he was confused. He didn’t even know if he could like boys because he liked girls too but now he may have a crush on a boy. He started to panic (**confused bi energy**) and started to sprint towards his house when a sudden realization hit him, “I have to go to 707’s house…” he muttered out loud to himself in shock and panic. He slowed his pace and started walking and thoughts started racing through his mind, “What’ll happen if I go to his house?” “Do I ask him about feeling towards boys and girls??” “Should I tell him about my feelings??” “Will I act differently because of this??” “Will he notice??” The college student knew how observant the red head was, he could always see when Yoosung was sad or angry no matter how well he tried to hide it and if Yoosung was being honest with himself, we admired that about 707. He started thinking about more things that he liked about the other and came to a realization that was confusing yet obvious. He liked 707, more than platonically, he liked him more than a brother or best friend, he had a crush on him. 

By the time he had snapped out of his thoughts he was in front of his apartment. Rushing inside he swung his backpack from on his shoulder to on his bed and quickly picked out clothes to change into after showering and turned on the shower. After letting it heat up a bit he hopped and started to relax a bit once the hot water hit his skin.

He took about 10 minutes to shower, 9 of those thinking about his feelings towards 707 and sort of lost track of time while doing it. He slowly put on his jeans when panic struck through him, he again remembered he was going to 707’s house **again!!**. He started thinking of ways to maybe avoid meeting him? Maybe he could say he was sick? 707 may come to his house then! Out of all things, that would be the worst. He took a deep breath and put on his shirt swiftly. Looking at himself in the mirror, he said out loud, “It’s ok, you can do this, just face him, he’s your best friend and maybe crush but that doesn’t change anything. Go there, hang out with him, come back home. It’s that simple.” He took another deep breath before heading out the door of his bathroom. He approached the apartment door and quickly swung open the door. The keys in his hand jingled as he picked them up and in one swift motion he walked out the door and closed it. His breathing sped up as he was walking to his car, he was gonna be fine, right? 

Reaching the hacker’s house he opened the door. “SEVEN!!! I’M HERE!!” Yoosung walked inside but, he still couldn’t see the red hair he knew and loved. He walked into 707’s room to find him shirtless and with pocky sticks in his left hand and his phone in his right. Yoosung quickly turned away from the sight, shielding his eyes. “PUT ON A SHIRT SEVEN!! YOU CAN’T JUST LET ME WALK IN WITH YOU HALF NAKED!!” Yoosung screeched. 707 seemed rather calm and actually had a more mischievous smile on his face. He walked up to Yoosung and turned him around, holding the other boy's chin, he asked, “Why? Do you not like seeing me like this?” The blond was silent but turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks and once 707 had noticed he started to grin wider. The hacker had held his chin for about 10 seconds before returning to his bed and grabbing the Pocky sticks. Yoosung wondered what it was for, maybe just for eating while watching a movie or something? 707 approached him again while saying, “Yoosung! That was a joke!! Anyways, I got these from the store across the street and people play this game with them! Wanna play with me?” Yoosung was more confused than flustered now, “Is it a video game? I don’t know how we’re gonna play a video game with pocky sticks, are we gonna eat them whi-'' 707 had cut him off, “Yoosuuung, it’s not a video game, it’s a real life game and no, we aren’t gonna play video games while eating them, there are no video games involved.” Yoosung simply nodded at this but his expression quickly turned confused when the other had put one end of the stick in his mouth. “Uhh, aren’t you gonna eat the whole thing? If you are, I'm gonna go prepare myself something. Oh yeah, PUT A FREAKING SHIRT ON!!” Yoosung started to walk out of 707’s room when he felt a hand on wrist pull him back. He turned around and with his free hand, 707 took the stick out of his mouth, “Yoosung!! Play with me!!” Yoosung stood in shock for a moment before coming back to reality and quickly snatched his wrist out of the hacker’s grip. The blonde straightened himself up and asked the other, “What even is this game? Why didn’t you eat that whole pocky stick, 707 what’s going o-” “yOOSUng!! I put one end of the pocky in my mouth and you put the other end in your mouth! That’s how you play and that’s why I didn’t eat it. Also, we have to bite and eat it until we….um… y’know, OR one of us chickens out! Do you wanna play Yoosung?” 

Yoosung felt like he was floating, 707 WANTED TO PLAY A GAME WITH THE CHANCE OF KISSING HIM?? HELLO?? DOES HE KNOW ABOUT HIS CRUSH?!? IS IT EVEN A CRUSH? He was panicking on the inside but on the outside he took a deep breath before replying with one word, “Sure!” 

707 had a big smile on his face, probably because he was confident he was gonna win, at least that’s what Yoosung thought. Well, the younger didn’t want to lose but kissing 707 would be a new concept because.. kissing his best friend…. his MALE BEST FRIEND?? Would it feel different from kissing a girl? Would he even know how to kiss? These thoughts were zooming through his head as 707 put an end of the stick in his mouth and motioned for Yoosung to do the same to the other end. Yoosung slowly approached the other man, hesitant at first but after grabbing on to the other end of the stick, he felt a bit more confident. The blonde could feel the stick moving slightly and when he looked up, he saw 707 with a smug smirk on his face. 

The smirk dropped and suddenly the boy looked more focused. In his peripheral vision he saw 707 put up 3 fingers… then 2 and Yoosung realized he was counting down, when all his fingers were down, both started eating away at the pocky, and they both got closer. When Yoosung finally realized how close they actually were, he felt butterflies in his stomach come to life. The now panicking blonde was very close to giving up but he didn’t want to lose, and the kiss may prove if 707 had a crush on him too. These thoughts went by quickly in Yoosung’s head, but not that fast. He had snapped out of his trance when he felt the ghost of 707 lips on his. Yoosung subconsciously took another bite and accidentally put his lips on 707’s. 

Their mouths were interlocked for maybe, 5 seconds, Yoosung didn’t know, it felt like a lifetime. The kiss was short, sweet but somewhat longing, like 707 wanted this for a long time. Once they separated, 707 looked flustered, he definitely knew how he accidentally made the kiss seem longing and Yoosung, being oblivious, didn’t know this. The college student started to speak up,  
“Hey, 707”

“Y-yeah Yoosung?” 

“Can you like boys and girls?” 

Yoosung saw 707 muffle a laugh. Why was he laughing?!? This was a serious matter! Yoosung spoke up again, “STOP TRYING NOT TO LAUGH >:(“ 707 had a grin on his face, a knowing grin. “Yoosung, you’re so young, it’s funny how oblivious you are. But yes, you can like boys and girls, I do!” The blonde stopped for a moment trying to process the sentence. 707, likes boys, and girls??? That means he had a chance! “Uhm, 707” 707 was looking down for some reason, but his head shot up when he heard Yoosung again, “Y-yeah?” Yoosung noticed the stutter but brushed past it, “Can you, kiss me, again?” 707 looked happy and scared and nervous and a clutter of feelings, so did Yoosung. 707 leaned in, gave the boy a small peck on the lips before returning to his original position. Yoosung was about to speak when 707 did, “Yoosung, I have liked you romantically **and maybe more** for a long time, don’t think that flirting in the chat was ‘for fun’!” Yoosung was stunned for a second, 

Then two,

Then three,

Then he finally spoke up, “I think, I think I like you too, you’re really great and admirable but you’re also a really good person no matter what you did in the past. I like you a lot, like, a lot, a lot, like so much-'' 707 stopped him from talking with another kiss. He separated their lips and quickly said, “So, wanna watch a movie? OH MY GOD WHAT IF WE WATCH LADY OF THE BRACELETS?” “YES!! OK LETS GO 707!! WE GOTTA GET HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS TOO!!” 

And then they cuddled while watching the movie (Yoosung slept halfway through on 707’s chest).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ITS DONE!! I was caught up with school so I'm sorry for taking some time with updating this chapter but thats it!! If you want me to post more, I will! Let me know what you thought (no matter if its good or bad)!!

**Author's Note:**

> HIII I hope you enjoy!! It's my first time writing and posting fanfiction so sorry if its bad :((


End file.
